vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Forest
Enchanted Forest |mob(s) = * Goblin * Spider * Shaman |path = * Great Crossroads * Tree of Life * Lost Corridor * Spider Abyss (Spider Queen's Revenge) |building = * Gnome Village * Goblin Huts |inhabitants = * The Gnomes * Magnus Khan *Albert Figgleglasses|caption1 = A magically dangerous place.}}The Enchanted Forest is a large enemy-heavy area that is connected to the Great Crossroads and is the route to the Mages Base, the Tree of Life. Many mid-to-high-level players gather here to grind for XP and loot. Overview Enchanted Forest is known for its wide variety of vegetation and tougher mobs. The entire area is covered in thick trees, and a mixture of mushrooms, flowers, and other foliage span the ground. A gnome village and a goblin village are also located here, the gnome one being connected to the the Spider caves. These caves have dozens of small chambers, and spiders use this as their home. Coming in from the Great Crossroads, drifting towards the right side of the map will lead you to a waterfall with a path dug behind it into a cliff face. Following this path will lead to the Tree of Life, the base for the Mage faction. There is also a "secret" which is a teleporter to skip part of the path. Villages There are main villages in Enchanted Forest. The smaller of the two is a new gnome village. It has one merchant and is found in the middle of the map, while the other is at the northern end, and is a significantly larger Goblin, but holds no NPCs as of yet. There are also goblin houses scattered around the outskirts of the map. Spider Cave System Tons of chambers and tunnels of varying sizes run throughout the entire forest. Numerous amounts of spiders spawn here, and due to their high level, can prove extremely dangerous for lower-leveled players. Enemies Two new enemies are introduced in the Enchanted Forest: The Spider and the Goblin. Goblins spawn above ground and gather in large numbers around certain small landmarks or clearings. Some Spiders will spawn at the surface, but the vast majority of them reside in the cave system underground. NPCs * Most of The Gnomes live in a small village in Enchanted Forest. ** Gnomey serves as a merchant, selling Big Red Potions and Blue Potions. He is the first gnome to move into the village. ** Gnometta and Gnoma are two girls at a competition with each other over who is the prettiest gnome girl in town. The player will always be at odds with their condescending, and if they tell the girls that their rival is prettier, they will become upset and begin to stutter. ** Gnomio is scared of Spiders, mostly because they eat gnomes. The player could convince them that life isn't worth being scared all the time, to which Gnomio assures the player that he'll try his best not to. ** Gnomera will tell a joke about the number of gnomes needed to screw in a lightbulb. She says that to do so they'll probably need 6-7 gnomes because they're really short. ** Bubbles is a gnome who is made fun of because of his glasses. The player could choose to encourage him to embrace his insecurities as everyone has them, and Bubbles takes the advice into consideration. Alternatively, the player can choose to punt Bubbles down into the spider cave system, in which he is presumably eaten by the spiders. Quests The quest Business Trip '''starts when you talk to Albert Figgleglasses, you will see him when you enter through the Great Crossroads entrance, you would need to collect 40 goblin ears and then travel to the Tree of Life to finish Part 1 and begin Part 2. Chests The enchanted forest is a vast area with chests dotted around in various locations: '''Wooden Chest 1 & 2: The first two chests are found at the top of the largest accessible hill. Follow the trail until you get to the large, gauge-like lake with a waterfall on the left, at which point follow the right cave/tunnel system in the side of the cliff until reaching the top. There are 2 chests, one to the right of the exit and one is on the edge of the slope behind the exit. Wooden Chest 3: Jump into the lake next to the large hill, and behind the waterfall is a chest. Wooden Chest 4: Jump into the lake at the Goblin Village walk to the end of the cave filled with water. Wooden Chest 5 & 6: Following the trail from the Great Crossroads teleporter, you'll have to walk under a giant tree root just before the small gnome village. To the right is a bush that hides a tunnel down to the spider caves. When descending the tunnel, keep a sharp eye out to the right for a small hidden tunnel which sneaks off into a little cave where the 2 chests are hidden. Wooden Chest 7: At the Goblin Village (follow forward after entering the gnome village, it's in a lake like the one which is where the Mage City teleporter is), there's a hole behind the waterfall that can be reached from jumping on one of the goblin roofs. Wooden Chest 8 & 9: Accessible from a teleporter which is on the same hilltop as Wooden chests 1&2 Bluesteel Chest: Found in a pool in the maze in the spider cave. Keep going and you will find very valuable items. Trivia * The Enchanted Forest had the Farmlands music before getting its own OST in 1.3.4. needed * Berezaa has expressed a desire to rename Enchanted Forest in a future update because he sees the current name as mundane. * Previously, the Enchanted Forest was a lot larger and had a lot of unused areas that had no purpose. This was changed just before Beta release to make it a lot more centered and less confusing. * A troll hole can be seen above the large waterfall's origin. There is nothing to be found inside this hole. Category:Locations